


Hey, kid

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: Peter Parker and the others that disappeared after the snap return and are faced with the pain that the purple raisin turd left behind.Or in other words, guess who's still salty about what marvel did yet feels the need to add more pain(I wrote this at like 2am haha)





	Hey, kid

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this while my dad was playing the Ironman theme song bc I started thinking about what's gonna happen in A4 and I got all sad and poof, now there's a story about it... Yay.

Peter's eyes shot open as he took in a ragid breath, his chest heaving as he tried to remember how to breathe. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked around wildly, unconsciously grabbing at his chest as he did so.

Peter let out a choked sob as his vision swam in front of him, his senses overwhelming him as they sky rocketed. Peter closed his eyes tightly and gripped at his head, urging the throbbing pain to go away. 

"Hey- Hey man, look at me-" Peter jumped as he felt hands grab onto his shoulders, followed by a frantic sounding voice.

Peter let out a pained whimper as he opened his eyes, blinking multiple times as his vision focused. He looked up and peered into the concerned face of the space man that he recognized from Titan- Quill.

"Wha..?" Peter asked, his hands gripping onto the older man's wrists as he tried looking around again.

Quill's face faltered as he stared at the kid, "I don't know but.. we have to-" He stopped talking as he looked over Peter's shoulders.

Peter squinted at him in confusion before turning his head to follow the man's now horrified gaze.

"What are you.." Peter's voice died in his throat as he took in the scene before him.

He didn't know where they were, but from what it looked like, he could tell that it had just beared the weight of a war. 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as he allowed Quill to help him up, his eyes scanning over the battlefield. He felt his eyes widen as he watched more and more people reappear across the scorched grass, their confused voices merging together.

Peter blinked again when his eyes began to sting with hot tears as the memories of what happened on titan flooded into his already scrambled brain. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt his heart drop.

"T-Tony." Peter whispered, instinctively taking a step forward, only for his knees to give out before Quill caught him.

"Easy there, kid." He said, holding onto his arms.

Peter shook his head and felt his breathing pick up as his eyes shot across the field, searching desperately for one face. The face of the last man he saw before...

"Look out!" Someone's scream echoed across the sky before a large beam of light shot into the center of the field.

Peter let out a yell as he stumbled backwards, shielding his eyes as he fell onto the shaking earth.

"What the hell?" Quill groaned, finding his way back to his feet as soon as he fell over, helping Peter up along the way.

Peter felt the knot in his throat tighten as the light disappeared, giving way to a group of people that now took its place.

"Oh my god.." Peter looked over at Quill as he let out a gasp of disbelief. He met the man's eyes and felt his breathing hitch as he caught the flare of pain fly across them.

Peter's head snapped back to the field as a scream erupted through the air. He stared in confusion as he watched the people swarm the group, a select few moving faster towards the group than others. Peter caught sight of the Falcon's wings soaring forwards and immediately took off down the hill, his heart pounding in his ears as he raced past the crowds of people.

He flinched as he heard the shouts of familiar names course through the air. 

"Tony!" Peter called out before he was able to process it. He felt his face go hot as he continued to run towards the avengers, tears blurring his vision.

Peter rushed past the last crowd of people before finally getting a full view of the team. He immediately stopped running and wished that he could unsee what was In front of him as he did so. He watched as some of the people started telling frantically and running towards the castle, what they were saying didn't reach Peter as he stared at the scene In front of him. Peter felt a choked cry sputter out of his mouth as he took a hesitant step forward, his eyes falling on one man in particular.

He felt himself shake his head as he took in the sight of Tony Stark's pale face, etched in pain as he leaned against Steve Rogers, who was holding onto the man and talking to him softly and quickly, urging him to hold on. Tony was clutching his suitless side, his hand stained red with blood as his knees shook under him. 

"Tony?" Peter's voice was so quiet that he wasn't even sure if he had spoken at all. But nonetheless, Tony's glassy eyes flickered up towards the voice and Peter let out a shaky breath as Tony's eyes lit up slightly.

Peter took another step forward, his heart threatening to burst through his chest as he kept his eyes locked on his mentor.

He barely acknowledged Steve looking between the two with pain in his eyes as Peter held out his hands slightly, his knees shaking as he started to move faster towards Tony. 

Steve felt his knees give out as Tony all but fell forward into Peter's arms, clutching onto the boy as a cry escaped his mouth. 

The two fell to the ground, their arms wrapped tightly around the other.

"Mr. Stark- wha-" Peter stuttered as hot tears found their way into his eyes. He gripped onto Tony as the man leaned against him, hugging him back with all the force that he had.

"You're here.. You're back, kid, I-" Peter flinched as Tony cut off with a cough that shook his body. Peter pulled back just enough to see his mentors pained face.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, gripping onto his arms as he looked over Tony.

Tony shook his head, "Kid, look at me-" He cupped the side of Peter's face, causing the boy to let out a silent sob that shook his body, "I.. I just needed to make sure that you... That you were okay.." Tony's vision was unfocused as he stared at Peter, his breaths coming out in short rasps. 

Peter shook his head, staring back at him, "But you-" 

"Peter.." Tony stopped him, pulling the kid into a tight hug as he let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, kid.." He whispered before going limp, causing Peter's blood to run cold. 

Peter gripped onto Tony's body as he felt his breath hitch, "No no no no- Mr. Stark, come on, no- don't- Tony, please, please, come on-" He cried, not caring about the tears that were now streaming down his face because Tony was in his arms and he  _wasn't moving._

He barely heard the frantic shouts and orders that flooded the air. He missed the choked gasp that escaped Steve as he stared helplessly at Tony. He didn't hear Natasha let out a cry before yelling something incoherently. Peter couldn't process anything other than the fact that Tony had just-

Peter frantically tried to wake him up, his voice blending into sobs as soon as he tried to talk. He looked up at the others, his body shaking, "Do something! He can't- we have to help him!" He cried, searching their faces.

It was already clear to Peter that they had called for help moments ago by the looks on their faces. It was also clear that no one was coming. 

Peter shook his head at the looks on their faces and looked down at Tony, holding him tighter, "Please.. Please don't do this, Tony please, come on I can't- I can't lose you too, please!" Peter's words fell out of his mouth in a scream as he held onto his mentor, his own body shaking.

Peter let out a desperate cry, his chest heaving as he sobbed onto Tony's shoulder, praying over and over again in his head that this was just a dream. Just a dream. One that he would soon wake up from so that he could hang out at the compound, and help Tony in the lab, and go on missions with him and-

And..

And see him.. looking at Peter with his eyes shining as he ruffled his hair before draping an arm around the kid... Making Peter feel like he.. had a dad again...

But Tony was already gone as Peter's prayers raced through his head unnoticed.

-

"Peter?" A soft, tired voice drifted over to him, sounding distant.

Peter flinched as if it had been to loud, pushing his face further into Tony's shoulder.

He felt a hand on his back but made no move to see who it belonged to. 

"Peter.. we have to.. Peter, please." Peter shook his head as Steve's voice pleaded towards him.

"I can't leave him.." Peter whispered, new tears already coming into his eyes.

"We have to let them take him.." Steve responded quietly.

"No.. no, I can't leave him alone.. not again- I can't." Peter whimpered, his voice hardly audible.

Peter didn't hear Steve's words after that. He didn't feel his hands on his shoulders that began pulling him away. All he felt was his grip loosening on Tony as he was gently pulled away.

Peter wouldn't remember screaming and crying as he was pulled away from his mentor...

From his dad.

 

oOOo

 

There was a funeral. 

There were speeches.

And there were tears.

Peter found himself to be blank as he sat next to May in the church, his eyes wet but he made no move to dry them. 

He stayed silent that day and many days after. 

He wouldn't leave his room, despite May's efforts. Peter didn't have the energy to do anything. He felt... Empty. It was a feeling that he was familiar with.

He had felt it when he was told about his parents and when he left his childhood home for the last time without knowing it. 

He felt it after Ben had died. All he could see was his uncles' blood on his hands. 

And he felt it again, now. He was not only dealing with Tony's death.. but his own as well.

He didn't know how to respond when he found out that May had survived the snap. He didn't have to imagine what it did to her, all he had to do was look at her eyes. 

Peter felt the familiar feeling of emptiness creep itself into his life once again. But this time, he made no effort to hide it or to get rid of it. He couldn't.

He just... Stopped.

 

oOOo

 

"Peter?" May knocked softly at his door, her voice quiet.

Peter looked up at the door, "Yeah?" He asked quietly, his voice coming out raspy and dry.

"Someone's here to.. see you.." May answered before the door slowly opened.

Peter expected Ned, MJ, or maybe even Happy to walk into his room. But what took him by surprise was when Pepper Potts appeared in the doorway.

Peter immediately sat up and rushed forwards, "Miss. Potts, wha-" Peter was cut off as she stepped forward and enveloped him into a tight hug. Peter hugged back without hesitation, not missing the way her shoulders shook slightly.

"Miss. Potts?" Peter asked quietly after they had parted.

Pepper looked at him, the rims of her eyes red, "I just.. wanted to see you.. I'm sorry if I-" 

Peter's eyes widened, "No no no, it's alright.. do you want to sit?" He asked.

Pepper nodded slightly and they sat down on his bed in silence.

They sat together quietly before Pepper spoke up, "I know this might seem odd... Me just showing up like this but.. Tony talked about you so much and I.. I realised that I didn't really know you." She explained.

Peter swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he stared at her, "S'okay." He mumbled, unable to find his voice.

Pepper have him a sad smile, "I just... Thank you.." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

Peter gave her a confused look, which she used as a sign to continue, "You see... I've never seen Tony look so happy and relieved than when he was with or talking about you. You put a sense of joy into his life that I haven't seen in a long time and.. thank you, for that.." 

Peter stared at her, speechless as he took in what he told her. He felt his heart swell at the thought of effecting Tony like that and smiled slightly, "I never really.. knew that.." He said softly.

Pepper gave a slight nod before giving his hand a squeeze, "Peter?" 

He looked up at her, his eyes watering, "Hm?"

"Just.. I hope you know that you're still welcome at the compound and the tower... Happy even misses you." She said softly.

Peter gave a soft laugh at the thought of Happy, "Thanks Miss. Potts." 

Pepper nodded and wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb, "Call me Pepper.. and I'm, I actually have something for you." She said as she took out an envelop from her bag, handing it to Peter.

Peter gave her a confused look as he accepted her, to which she smiled slightly in return, "Um.. it has your name on it and I just thought that you should have it." She explained.

Peter nodded and looked down at the paper clutched in his hands, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well.. I should get going, but I hope to see you around, okay?" Pepper asked quietly as she stood to leave.

Peter followed her to the door and gave her hug, feeling his shoulders relax for the first time in a while. 

Pepper gave him one last smile before leaving him alone. He looked after her, a warm feeling in his chest before he remembered the envelop in his hand.

He sat back down on his bad and stared at it, his hands shaking slightly.

Peter took in a deep breath as he opened it, pausing slightly before unfolding the paper that was inside.

Peter's vision blurred with tears as he realised what it was, a choked cry escaping his throat as he gripped the paper.

It was a drawing.. his drawing. He had sent it to Tony after the Stark Expo. Tony had saved him when Peter stood Infront of danger with a plastic Iron Man mask. 

Peter flipped the paper over and recognized his younger self's hand writing, explaining to Mr. Stark about how he looked up to the man.

Peter felt his breath hitch as he glanced down the page and recognized Tony's handwriting. He stroked the writing with his fingers as he read it over and over again, his shoulders shaking slightly.

He gave a sad smile at what it said.

"Nice work, kid." 

It was what he had said to him that night, and it caused Peter's chest to tighten in a mixture of emotions.

 

oOOo

 

After Pepper's visit and seeing the drawing again, Peter felt a little better. He knew that it would take a while for him to be.. happy but he was willing to try again. 

What really ended up helping him was Spiderman, surprisingly. He kept the ironspider suit but would wear the Spandex when he went on patrols. He felt a sense of freedom as he flew from building to building, the wind loud in his ears as he swung from the skyscrapers. 

Peter felt at his best as Spiderman but his short moments of relief were taken away one night on patrol. 

Peter had been seeing improvement in himself and in others around him. He started visiting the compound and was actually talking to some of the avengers. He felt like he was finally going to be okay again, after what seemed like forever. 

But of course, with Parker luck, that wasn't the case. Peter didn't really know how it happened, one minute he was flying through the air and the next he felt himself falling. He was falling, again. He felt himself lose control as he missed his landing spot and fell off of the building ledge. He wasn't able to scream out as fear overtook him. 

A shout brought him back and he quickly webbed himself to a building and landed on a roof, falling to his knees as he groped at his chest, feeling as if he was suffocating.

Peter's vision blurred as he tried unsuccessfully to take in air, his chest tightening at the effort. 

"Peter, your vitals are rising at an unhealthy rate. I would advise you to take deep breaths." Karen's voice filtered through his ears.

Peter gasped out a cry of pain, "I can't! I can't breathe- I can't-" Peter felt like the ash was in his throat again, clawing its way over his skin. He could see Tony's blood on his hands, covering his suit.

"Peter, you're having a panic attack. I am instructed to call-"

"Shut up! Just shut up- he won't answer!" Peter cried as he gripped his head, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe again. 

"Peter, I am programmed to play you a video if it is in need. Would now be a good time to play it?" Karen asked.

Peter shook his head, "I- I don't know! I just want to breathe-" Peter choked on his words, his breaths coming out in strangled sobs as he leaned against the railing on the roof.

Karen's voice sounded distant as she spoke, "Playing video." 

Peter's eyes widened as Tony's face filled the screen of his mask. He looked like he did after Titan, slightly more worn but..

Peter wrapped his arms around himself as he drank in the look of Tony.. alive.

Tony was sitting at a table in his lab, his face tired and his eyes red rimmed. He was silent as he stared at the monitor, his voice was soft when he spoke, "Hey, kid." 

Peter let out a silent cry as he watched the footage.

Tony looked at the ceiling before returning his gaze to the screen, his eyes watery, "So.. I don't know what's going to happen but.. I'm all alone here.. I don't know where the others are and.. I can't find Pepper or- or Happy or Rhodey- and I-" Tony stopped as he wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry, kid... I.. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you on Titan but... Now.. I'm going to do anything that I can to get you back.. to get everyone back.." Tony bit hit lip as he looked around the room, "But uh.. I don't really know how to do that, quite yet.." He let out a soft laugh, "I don't really know why I'm doing this.." He was quiet for a second as he wiped a hand over his mouth. "No.. I-I do.. I'm just honestly scared to admit why.. so I'll just say it's uh.. it's a message for when you're.. upset.. I guess.." Tony rubbed at his head, his face pinched as he looked at the ceiling again, "You see kid.. I never really thought about how much you would impact my life when I recruited you.. I never thought that I would get attached, y'know? But.. God, kid.." Tony sighed.

Peter felt his breath hitch but kept watching, his heart pounding as the video continued.

Tony looked at the camera, "I.. you're a good kid, Peter. I won't deny that and I.. I don't know what happened but.. I love you, kid." Tony's words left Peter shocked for a second before he felt the heat rise in his face as his vision blurred.

"I do an-and I should've said something before but.. I was scared I guess.. but.. I want you to know that you are one of the strongest people that I know and that I would do anything to see you smile again. Anything." Tony went silent again before looking at the monitor and smiling the smile that he saved only for Peter, "I believe in you kid. I always have and.. I'm proud to have been able to think of you as my kid. So.. thank you, Peter.. for everything.. and I.. I'm proud of you... Really proud." And with that, Tony reached forward and turned off the monitor.

Peter stared at the blank screen in silence for a moment before pulling his knees to his chest and letting out a sputtered sob that shook his body. He ripped off his mask and wiped at his eyes as he took a deep breath, replaying the video over and over again in his head. 

He ignored the tears that kept escaping his eyes and stared at his mask, his hands shaking slightly as he smiled softly at it, his heart swelling.

It was in that moment that Peter knew that he was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.. and it was thanks to Tony Stark. The man who seemed to never stop doing the impossible even when the whole world was against him. The man that Peter looked up to, now with a different point of view.

Peter clutched the mask in his hands before slipping it on and standing up. He gripped the railing and looked at the sky.

He let out a breathy laugh.

"Thanks, Tony." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst writing this but I regret nothing. Just here to spread the pain that we're all already dealing with bc it's not going anywhere anytime soon.  
> Also, I apologize if it turned crappy at the end, Idk what happened but I didn't want to stop so.. have this weird story where I blubber through my emotions


End file.
